366 Days Of Jamulus
by TheRottenJas
Summary: This is a whole collection, 366 chapters, dedicated to the pairing James/Regulus. It will be in the format of one-shots, drabbles, and connecting stories. This will be platonic, true love, unrequited. 100 words each, except for the first one. For '366 Days of Writing' Challenge.
1. Day 1: Open

**A/N:** As the title implies this will be a whole 365 collection dedicated to the pairing, James/Regulus. It will be in the format of drabbles, one-shots, connecting stories. I hope you will enjoy it! :D

 **Prompt:** Open

 **Day 1:** James knows Regulus is different.

 **Word count:** 238

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

James Potter with his jet-black messy hair, light brown eyes, charming smile, and fit body was the center of attention of Hogwarts, or at least he liked to think that was true. He strutted the halls with his best mates. Sirius Black, his brother, Remus Lupin, his werewolf dorm mate, and Peter Pettigrew, the timid but hilarious bloke were all James' close friends since his first year at Hogwarts. In James' mind, they were the Kings of Gryffindor.

"Watch where you're going," sneered Severus Snape as James pulled the door to the Great Hall, nearly smacking Snape.

James scoffed, glaring at Snape.. "As if Snivellus. You watch where you're going."

"Excuse me," interrupted a boy. James turned to find Regulus Black, Sirius' actual brother, standing next to Snape. Regulus rolled his eyes at the antics of the two Sixth Years. "I'm trying to leave."

James grinned, moving out of the way. "There you go! Door's wide open."

Regulus narrowed his eyes at James but side-stepped Snape and walked out the door. He paused momentarily as he passed the doorway, looking at James in a sort of deducing manner. He gave James a ghost of a smile before walking off. Snape huffed, quickly walking away.

"What was up with my brother?" Sirius asked questioningly.

James frowned, looking at Regulus' walking back. He grinned, shaking his head and walked through the open door. "I dunno. He's different, you know."


	2. Day 2: Bond

There was a certain bond between the two boys that drew them together. James was a Gryffindor and Regulus was a Slytherin. Frankly speaking, there should have been nothing between the boys but House rivalry and anger yet there was something there that neither boys could explain. Beneath all their snarky replies and sarcasm James felt something tingle inside him whenever he locked eyes with Regulus; even Regulus couldn't deny that feeling. It wasn't until much later that their bond changed.

Now James was an Auror and Regulus was a Death Eater yet the bond they shared was still intact.


	3. Day 3: Spell

Regulus Black tells himself that what he's feeling in his heart is nothing. He whispers to himself that this emotion called _love_ is meaningless and worthless. The way his heart pounds and pounds frantically against his rib cage is nerve wracking; it's like his heart is trying to escape from him. Regulus is afraid that once he loosens the tight hold on his heart that it would no longer be his. He's afraid of how his eyes seem to follow the other man. He's afraid of breaking his heart.

He's afraid of the spell James Potter has cast on him.


	4. Day 4: Enchant

James Potter has just narrowly escaped the clutches of old Argus Filch after a rather spiteful prank on his favorite victim, Snape. He pants against a wall trying to catch his breath, cursing himself for running the other direction. Of course the old loon had to chase him! He starts walking aimlessly in a corridor he doesn't know. He hears a faint sound and follows it. James secretly peers into a classroom to find Regulus Black playing the piano in the muggle study room. James swallows nervously, he has never seen a more enchanting sight than the one before him.


	5. Day 5: The Great Hall

"Is that really him?"

"No! It couldn't be!"

"But he's wearing a Gryffindor tie!"

"Wha-? What's he doing there?"

"Is this some sort of joke?"

"He's gone over to the dark side!"

"Don't be ridiculous," snaps Sirius Black loudly to the whispers spilling across the Great Hall. "That's only my best friend sitting with his boyfriend."

James Potter bravely grins as he makes himself comfortable across Regulus Black at the Slytherin table. Regulus looks ill as his peers scoot far away from them. James holds Regulus' hand and squeezes it.

"It's okay, love. I'm right here."

Regulus smiles. "I know."


	6. Day 6: Awaken

It's a mind blowing experience. He's never felt anything like this before in his life. It's like his senses are all heightened up and his breathing is erratic. His heart pounds against his chest and his body sways with content. His eyelashes flutter and he pushes his lips deeper against James' lips. He is feeling a whole span of emotions. He isn't sure exactly _what_ to feel.

He's normal, _isn't_ _he_? Kissing another man should feel disgusting, _shouldn't it_? But he doesn't feel that way at all. In fact, he _likes_ it.

This kiss has awakened new feelings inside him.


	7. Day 7: Mirror

"Are you staring at yourself again?" Regulus drawled as he entered the restroom and found James staring, practically glaring, at his reflection in the mirror.

James pointed wordlessly towards his face, or more like the giant zit on his cheek. "I look hideous," he whispered.

Regulus arched a brow at James' confession. "It's not that big."

James directed his glare at Regulus. "Easy for you to say. Your skin's flawless!"

Regulus smirked at James' sulking face. He kissed James on the cheek. "Don't worry, I love you. Even if you are hideous."

"In sickness, health, and ugliness?"

"I'll love you."


	8. Day 8: Hidden

He hated being Regulus' secret.

If it was up to him, he would proclaim his love to the entire world. But it wasn't up to him. If his lover wanted him to remain hidden, he would. Because he loved him.

" _I can't come out yet, okay?"_

" _You know I hate this too, right?"_

He wasn't sure he could take it much longer. Holding appearances and facades were so tiring. So when Regulus came barreling toward him at breakfast and kissed him straight on the mouth in front of everyone, James thought he was going to die. Of happiness, that is.


	9. Day 9: Together

James smiled warmly at their linked hands and let his head rest on the shoulder of his lover. Regulus turned his eyes on James and he laughed when James cuddled closer. They were both snuggled up against each other as they watched a romantic comedy movie, James had insisted so _cutely_ , in their shared flat.

"I love you, Reg," James murmured quietly as he kissed his boyfriend chastely on the cheek.

Regulus smirked, running his hand through James' soft yet terribly messy hair. "You're such a tease."

James grinned as they pressed their lips together for a _much_ deeper kiss.


	10. Day 10: Filthy

"You'd rather hang out with filthy wizards than your own brother?" Regulus sneered at Sirius.

Sirius looked upset. "If you haven't forgotten, I'm a Gryffindor. Those are my friends in that compartment. I'm going whether you want to join me or not."

Regulus grit his teeth but followed Sirius into the compartment with all of his filthy friends.

"Where's James?" Sirius asked.

Regulus had heard all about this 'James' from his brother. Who was this bloke who Sirius thought was another brother?

"Ah, sorry, I'm a bit late."

Regulus felt his eyes widen in surprise. So _this_ was James Potter.


	11. Day 11: Curiosity

_Why am I so interested in James Potter?_

Regulus doesn't know the answer and he can hardly bother asking his older brother for fear of _mortification._ He can already see the teasing glint in his older brother's eyes as the days of mockery would ensue. But Regulus _wants_ to know why.

"Are you insane?" James screamed abruptly during dinner to his friends.

Regulus narrowed his eyes as the frantic sixth year boy began whispering furiously. He felt a pang in his chest at the sight of their heads huddled together. Regulus considered asking Sirius but remembered, _curiosity killed the cat._


	12. Day 12: Diagon Alley

Regulus strolled the street of Diagon Alley alongside Sirius. He watched with bored eyes the group of giggling girls as they eyed Sirius. Was so special about attractive people? He would never why the girls and males became bumbling fools around people they 'liked' or felt attracted to. Was there a point in acting like a complete lunatic? His cheeks became a bright red when he spotted a tall fellow with hazel eyes, tanned skin, and jet-black hair. Now _that_ was a bloke who Regulus could fawn over.

His eyes widened in surprise when the boy grinned and yelled, "Sirius!"


	13. Day 13: Shatter

"Regulus! What in _Salaza_ r are you doing with another _boy_?" screeched Narcissa Black as she stumbled into the unwelcoming scene.

Regulus cursed, attempting to put his clothes on quickly. "Narcissa this isn't what ...well...can't you... _shit_!"

Narcissa felt her stomach recoil when she noticed who exactly the other boy was. "Potter. _James Potter_?"

James groaned as he pulled his pants up. Regulus' face had gone deathly pale. Seeing the disgust on his cousin's face shattered his heart. If this is how she was reacting, how would the _rest_ of his family?

"I . . . won't tell."

Regulus sighed in relief.


	14. Day 14: Silly

It was just a silly infatuation, James reminded himself. He snuck a glance in the other boy's direction and shook his head. It was only because Regulus Black was his best friend's little brother. That was the only reason why James was staring too long in his direction. It didn't have anything to do with Regulus' long, black hair or his stormy grey eyes, or his rosy pink lips. Wait- did he just call Regulus' lips _rosy_? James groaned, dropping his head in his lukewarm soup.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked, pulling James' head out.

Only a silly infatuation.


End file.
